Episode 7667 (14th November 2016)
Plot Kerry and George have spent the night together at the salon, and Kerry hopes it will lead to something more. Bernice is surprised to find the pair together and is in no mood to hear Kerry go on about him. Doug suggests Diane put her arrest and the subsequent caution behind her. Robert and Rebecca call round and stop Diane from going up to Home Farm. Rebecca offers to go instead as she has a better chance of getting through to Lawrence. Frank flirts with Megan as she advises him what to feed Johnny. Dan worries about Kerry despite realising she no longer has anything to do with him. Nicola is suspicious of Jimmy and Bernice as she prepares to head off to the spa. Rebecca defends Diane to Lawrence. He is shocked to learn about the eviction notice. Rebecca questions what is wrong with her father asking him to allow Diane and Doug to stay on at Brook Cottage. George meets with the Sharmas to talk business. Kerry complains about the broken skylight, but Rakesh is more worried about George trying it on with Priya. Kerry is furious to hear George chatting up Priya with the same lines he used on her. Bernice drops off a sleep supplement with Jimmy, and just as she's leaving, the tap bursts. As they try to stop the water, the pair end up soaked. Kerry smashes chocolate over George's head just as he's about to sign a contract. She has to be held back by Jai when George gives her some home truths. George gives Jai an ultimatum, sack Kerry or lose his order. Jai tells Kerry she is fired, but Priya refuses to do business with George and insists the deal is off. Nicola returns home to find Jimmy half naked and Bernice in a dressing gown. Jimmy protests nothing is going on but Nicola doesn't believe him until he shows her the broken tap. Jimmy insists he doesn't any anyone else. Jai isn't happy when Sam explains Megan and Frank are on a date. Kerry drowns her sorrows in the pub. She tells Priya she will be collecting her wages in the morning, but Priya explains Jai won't be paying her after all the business she lost the factory. Jai calls round at Tenant House and tells Megan he doesn't want Frank to spend time with Eliza, especially as they don't know what he was in prison for. Kerry watches on from the bushes as Priya and Rishi argue about the Kerry situation. Lawrence tells Chrissie that he is sick of the fighting so he's allowing Diane and Doug to stay on at Brook. Kerry breaks into the factory via the faulty skylight. She turns off the alarm before making her way to the office where she tries to open the cash box. She finds a bottle of whisky in the drawer. Jimmy admits to Nicola he wanted her to go to the spa so he could sleep. Nicola realises Jimmy has told Bernice about her snoring and in anger decides to go back to the spa. Kerry downs the whisky as she attempts to open the cash box. When she can't open it Kerry trashes the factory She goes to leave but realises she is locked in so she decides to stay until she gets the money she is owed. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Fiona Wade *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *George - Duncan Casey Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and yard *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Way Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes